playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Cole MacGrath
Evil Cole MacGrath is the anti-hero form of Cole MacGrath, the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Evil Cole's rival is Fat Princess. His randomly generated background is red electricity. Biography JUST GETTING WARMED UP! Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. THE LEGACY OF EVIL COLE MACGRATH: *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' Arcade Opening It opens in New Marais as Evil Cole claims that he is at the top, the strongest Conduit in the city. He still seeks more power and, contradictory to his ending in InFamous 2, seeks to destroy all Conduits so that he can add their powers to his. After hearing about a gathering of "special" people, Evil Cole decides to join in the possibility of gaining new powers. Rival Name: Fat Princess ' Reason: '''Evil Cole runs into Fat Princess and her men and comments that they're "an interesting-looking group", then asks if he can help her with anything. After he waits for a response while she's eating her cake, she tells him to surrender his cake. Evil Cole refers to her as "your highness" and states that she should know that he isn't the type of person to surrender. Fat Princess orders her warriors to teach Evil Cole a lesson, to which he replies "How about instead of cake, I stuff my foot in your mouth!", and ignites his hand, which begins the fight. '''Connection:' Gameplay-wise, both inFamous and Fat Princess rely heavily on duality with the colors red and blue representing different sides. In Fat Princess, you can choose either the Red Kingdom or the Blue Kingdom, and in inFamous, Cole can become either Good Cole, who is represented by the color blue, or Evil Cole, who is represented by the color red. Both also have a theme of greed, with Evil Cole being power hungry and Fat Princess always being hungry and demanding for cake. Evil Cole strives to achieve dominance over everyone else and is feared and hated by the people while Fat Princess is a part of a government (a kingdom) that has absolute power and is beloved by her subjects. Transcript Evil Cole: Good afternoon, ma'am. Quite an interesting-looking group. Anything I can help you with? (Fat Princess happily eats her 2 pieces of cake) Fat Princess: Mm... mmph... mmph... Evil Cole: It was a simple question. Fat Princess: I said, surrender your cake! Evil Cole: Oh your highness, I'm not sure you know who I am, but I can tell you I am not in the habit of surrendering. (Evil Cole zaps one of Fat Princess' nearby guards.) Fat Princess: Guards, let us teach this knave a lesson! Evil Cole: Okay, Princess! How about instead of cake, I stuff my foot in your mouth! (Evil Cole ignites his right hand as the Fat Princess and her guards are ready to fight.) Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Evil Cole absorbs his power and returns to New Marais. Cole walks around talking about how Conduits are misunderstood. He claims that although power itself isn't dangerous, he is and unleashes his newfound power upon New Marais. Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'That's What I Thought' - Pulls out his Amp and threatenly points it foward. *'Who Wants Some?' - Ignites both his hands and says while looking around, "Feel that power, baby!" *'Wanna See A Trick?' - Juggles balls of fire and says, "Too easy!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Finally some competition." **"Ha! You call this fair?" **"Pack it in folks. It's already over." *'Prematch:' **"You can't stop me." **"Time for action!" **"Let's get it on." **"I'm ready for this." *'Item Pick-up:' **"All right!" **"This will come in handy." **"Now we're talkin'." **"I needed this." **"Nice!" **"I could use this." **"Oh yeah!" **"This'll work fine." **"Hello, Beautiful." *'Using Human Bullet:' **"Special delivery!" *'Using Ionic Drain:' **"Feel that power coming to me." *'Using The Beast Awakens!:' **"The Beast has arrived!" *'Successful KO:' **"Got it goin' now." **"So long!" **"This is embarassing." **"Who's next?" **"I'm just gettin' started!" **"It ain't even fair." **"Dropped another one." **"Took you apart." **"Pathetic!" **"Yes!" **"You idiots never learn!" **"Here!" *'Respawn:' **"I'll take care of this." **"I'm right here, come on!" **"Ok, I've got this." **"You clowns want more?" **"Just getting warmed up!" **"Let's do this, maggot!" **"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" **"Im gonna rip you apart!" **"Bring it on, weakling!" **"Let's try this again." *'Taunt - That's What I thought:' **"Your time is up!" **"You're mine!" **"You're next, joker." Intros and Outros Introduction *'You can't stop me': Evil Cole puts his Amp on his back as he says "You can't stop me!". *'Time for action': Pulses electricity through his left hand and says, "Time for action!" *'Let's get it on': Evil Cole flies in with Static Thrusters and says "Let's get it on!". *'I'm ready for this': Evil Cole stands with flames pulsing from his hands, dishcarges them, and says, "I'm ready for this!" Winning Screen *'Bow to me': Evil Cole hovers a bit with his arms out (similar to a cutscene in inFamous 2 where he obtains the Beast's power). *'Too easy': Stretches out his arms and cracks his knuckles. *'Took you apart': Flames pulse from his right hand and discharge as he makes a fist in a victorious manner. *'Never had a chance': Evil Cole charges electricity in his hands and then discharges the lightning above his head (which is similar to a segment of Evil Cole's ending cutscene in inFamous 2). Losing Screen *If using Bow to me: Evil Cole angrily slams his Amp on the ground. *If using Too Easy: Evil Cole sits on his knees in defeat. *If using Took you apart: Evil Cole grabs his arm, as if wounded. *If using Never had a chance: Evil Cole crouches, trying to support himself with his amp as he pulses electricity through it. Result Screen Win: Looks at screen, holding amp as electricity flows through arms. Lose: In kneeling position defeated, electricity flows through arms. Cole Cattivo-Vittoria.PNG Cole Cattivo-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Conduit of Evil (unlocked at rank 4) Beast (unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Courier Outfit The default appearance of Evil Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's negative karma is at its maximum level. Evil Among Thieves Available as a pre-order bonus, Evil Among Thieves represents the negative karma appearance of Evil Cole from the multiplayer DLC in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and the original inFamous game. *Black jacket, black pants, white stripe *Purple jacket, purple pants, white stripe *Red jacket, blue jeans, red stripe *Yellow jacket, faded jeans, yellow stripe Reaper One of the DLC costumes in inFamous 2, this skin depicts Cole wearing a costume similar to the Reapers from Empire City. He wears a red, hooded jacket with a skull pattern on the hood, no shirt, and dark courier pants. His skin appears a significantly paler color, and he has black tar running down his torso, as well as a skull "tattoo" on his face with red eyes. It is unlocked by reaching Rank 10. *Red jacket, black tar *Dark blue jacket, black tar *Green jacket, red tar *White jacket, black tar Gallery render_cole_macgrath_evil.png|Evil Cole, as he appears in All-Stars evil cole.png PSASBR_Evil_Cole_Pre-order.png|Evil Cole's Pre-order costume EvilCole_thumb.jpg Colemgcrathevil.jpg Evil2.PNG Cole vs Cole Tower.png|Evil Cole vs Cole atop Alden's Tower Evil3.PNG Evil4.PNG Evil5.PNG Evil6.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Introduction Evil9.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Winning Animation Evil7.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 1 Super Move Evil8.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 2 Super Move Evil10.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Release.png|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Evil11.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Evil Cole vs Fat Princess.png|Fat Princess rivalry in the intro Evil Cole intro.png|in the intro Reaper Cole.png|Reaper Cole 100 0374.JPG|Comparison of his Evil Among Thieves costume with Cole's Courier Jacket Fat-princess-vs-evil-cole.gif|Fat Princess rivalry Evil Cole and Fat Princess.jpg|Speaking to his rival, Fat Princess Videos PlayStation All-Stars Evil Cole Trailer How to Use Evil Cole MacGrath in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Seth Killian's Evil Cole Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *According to Omar Kendall, both Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole were originally one character, and that the player would start out as Cole, and that the player's actions would decide whether or not you would play as Good Cole or Evil Cole. However, Sucker Punch felt that the way that the Cole character manifests, he is two different people, and they "felt it would serve his character better as two separate Coles and they really pushed for it."Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Characters on Vita will have larger icons to keep track of location, Cole and Evil Cole originally one character. *Vampire Cole from inFamous: Festival of Blood can be unlocked as an icon when Evil Cole reaches rank 200. *Evil Cole's level 3 Super reflects the evil ending of inFamous 2, and marks the first time that Beast Cole has ever been playable. **The background of New Marais and the Beast are rendered in a comic book style during The Beast Awakens. This is a nod to the inFamous games in which important scenes of the story are rendered in such a manner. *Evil Cole, as the Beast, is the second character who can glide around the stage, the first being Light Jak. However, Jak is able to freely fly whereas Beast Cole only levitates and has an enhanced jumping ability. **Ironically, these transformations are the opposite of each other: Light Jak is the ultimate form of good for Jak, and Beast Cole is the ultimate form of evil for Cole. **Evil Cole is one of 5 characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Jak, Kat, Zeus and Isaac Clarke. *Evil Cole is the fifth villain character added to the game, the first four being Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Evil Cole and Heihachi Mishima are the only villains to have a light rival theme. *According to Sucker Punch, Evil Cole isn't considered a true villain, but is more of a vigilante or anti-hero. **Although he appears more evil in his arcade story, claiming to only seek power, no matter the cost. **This also slightly contradicts the end of his story in the first inFamous, in which he claims the only way to survive is to claim Empire City for his own and control the denizens with fear. *Evil Cole is the second character represented from the inFamous series, the first being Cole MacGrath. This makes the InFamous series the first game series with two playable characters. *Evil Cole is the third character represented from Sucker Punch, the first two being Sly Cooper and Cole. *Like his good counterpart, Evil Cole's default outfit is his Infamous Karma outfit from inFamous 2, the final level of negative karma above Thug and Outlaw. *Evil Cole is the first character to be revealed alone. All other characters before him, including his good counterpart, were revealed in groups. *Although impossible in their home dimensions, Evil Cole and his heroic counterpart are able to swim in this game. However, if he stays idle in a body of water, electricity will surge out of his body, harming him. *Despite Evil Cole MacGrath being his full name, only Evil Cole is written on the character select screen. *Evil Cole and Cole MacGrath are two of the eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Colonel Radec, Fat Princess, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves and Sackboy. *Evil Cole is considered to be one of the most powerful characters in the game, the others being Zeus and Big Daddy. *In the game's opening, his arms glow with red energy. This also applies to Cole, whose arms glow blue. *Despite requiring to drain electricity to recharge his energy to use his powers in his franchise, Evil Cole does not need to drain and can shoot out an infinite amount of attacks without stopping. This also applies for his good counterpart. **This can however be an effect from his 'Beast Form'. This would be reasonable due to The original Beast recharging Cole's power when he joins him *One of his costumes Evil Among Thieves, is a pun on Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. The costume is also based off of an available skin found in that game. **However, it could be based on Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves considering both inFAMOUS '' and the ''Sly Cooper ''series are made by Sucker Punch. *Evil Cole's Nightmare Blast move has been buffed up in PSASBR as it is able to lauch an opponent across the screen, while in inFamous 2 the move stuns all enemies. *Evil Cole's third and fourth color for Courier Outfit have him in a white shirt. This marks the first time that Cole has ever worn white while in negative karma. *Evil Cole is one of four characters who have more than one line for one of their taunts, the others being Jak and Daxter, Cole, and Dante. Crossovers *This is Evil Cole's fourth appearance outside of the ''inFamous series, the others being in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, LittleBigPlanet, and LittleBigPlanet 2. **He also makes a cameo in Street Fighter X Tekken as Cole's Pandora transformation, and can also be created using the color customization. References Category:Playable Characters Category:InFAMOUS Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Icon Characters